An applicator device according to the invention, as shown in EP 0773 839 B1, has a casing to which a handle is affixed, which accommodates a switch for the drive therein. Located on the casing is a feed container with a mixing paddle. The feed container opens directly into a feed screw having a large feed volume. A feed screw having smaller dimensions is mounted adjacent to this feed screw, by which means the product to be processed can be finely metered.
The object of the invention is to improve a hand-held applicator unit with regard to handling properties.